Good Girls Go Wild
by KeepOnTrying
Summary: Carolines turns off her hummanity and with an emotionless Elena and Rebekah go in New Orleans to take revenge. What will happen when some secrets come to the surface?


**Chapter 1:**

Caroline was sitting at the edge of her bed crying for almost 2 hours now. Her life was messed up. First of all, Tyler was running to save his life. Bonnie was awful because Jeremy was dead and her other best friend Elena had turned off her humanity and now she was a total bitch to everyone. And the worst part was that she was now best friends with Rebekah. Her mother as well as her were almost killed by her so called best friend. But the most upsetting news she had heard was what told her Elena and Rebekah the other day.

_Flashback:_

"_You should turn it off Care. Everything are better, you can live, kill, party and not have to feel guilt."_

"_She is right you know. Besides my brother Nik, as I know from Elijah, is having a family with the were-slut that has destroyed your life… Wake up Caroline. You are just living in your little bubble, the world isn't just rainbows"._

"_Turn it off Care and then you'll see how stupid you were for not doing that earlier."_

_And they were gone._

And they were right. The only man that seemed to be in love with her and finally be somebody's first choice had slept with the were slut that had ruined her life. She felt the tears threatening to come again." _No"_ she thought_. "Come on Caroline don't be a chicken. Elena and Rebekah are right. My life sucks. DO it and then you'll be free to have some real fun". CLICK. It was all gone. All the pain ,all the guilt that was inside her. She felt empty and she liked that. She got her mobile out of her bag and dialed a number._

"_You were both right. This is so much better." _She smirked,

"_I know Care. This is going to be great. Meet me and Rebekah at the Grill in one hour. We have a lot to talk." _And then the line went dead.

Caroline didn't lose any more time she went to her bathroom, took a quick bath and then started getting ready. She let her hair down and put some make-up. She decided to wear black shadow and red lipstick. She then went to her closet and wore a red strapless top and some tight black jeans. She finished her outfit by wearing her red high heel shoes. She got her phone and looked at the hour, she was just in time. She got her black leather jacket and went out. She looked around her and as no one was there she flashed to the Grill. She arrived in a minute there and got in. Once she spotted Elena and Rebekah she went at the bar and sat next to them.

"Okay. What are we gonna do tonight. I'm already bored."

"Well what about find something to eat and then pay a visit to my dear brother in New Orleans" Rebekah suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Elena said.

"Besides I would like to see what made so special that slut and she became better than me." Caroline added with a smirk. "And also I think that some revenge. Perhaps I can try Klaus's patience."

"I wait to see that. And I would like to torture that whore that slept with Nik." Rebekah said smiling already thinking ways of torturing.

"And as Elijah is there I'm coming too." Elena said at the end.

"On the way there we are going to make a plan. Now let's eat."

And with that Caroline stand up and got near a girl and compelled her to come out with her. Elena and Rebekah followed grabbing a human on their way out.

After having drained their victim's bodies they got into Rebekah's new car and drove first to Caroline's place to grab some things that were necessary. They next went to the Salvatore's boarding house and got inside in order for Elena to get some things, too. Rebekah was the only one who already had clothes in the apartment that had in New Orleans so she didn't had to get clothes. While Elena was coming down Damon came in the house and looked at the bag Elena held confused. But before he could even speak Rebekah had already snapped his neck.

"He was going to tell something sarcastic, anyway." Was the only thing Rebekah said before she went outside with Elena right behind her. After a moment Caroline went out gaining a confused look from both girls.

"What were you doing inside there?" Rebekah asked her suspiciously.

"I just made sure that Klaus or Elijah would be able to compel me and Elena." She said with a smirk while she showed two little bottles with vervain on her hand. All girls burst into laugh as they started their way going to their destination.

"So about that plan has anyone any of you any idea of what we are going to do once we got there?" asked Elena breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"Well first of all we should stay unseen for a while if we want to surprise my brothers." Rebekah said.

"And I have come up with the perfect simple plan." Caroline said as a grin spread across her face. "First of all we are going to learn were Klaus staying and then I'm gonna pay him a visit in his bedroom while he is out and left my sent there."

"So first part of plan A is going to get Klaus go crazy." Elena said smirking as she understood Caroline's intention.

"And as for the location I think I can take care of that." Rebekah said smiling, she still wanted to take revenge of her brother for stabbing her in the 1920s as she hadn't the chance yet and as for Elijah she wanted to take revenge from him because he didn't gave her the cure.

Caroline had to admit that it was perfect not having feelings because she didn't have to worry about her feelings for Klaus as she didn't care anymore. The only thing she wanted was revenge and she was going to get it.


End file.
